The Note
by Mallory Roy-Patlan
Summary: Quinn makes a decision that could destroy everyone that cares about her. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**The Note**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of its characters. I do not own any of the songs used. Just my own ideas.

**Summary:** Quinn makes a decision that could destroy everyone who cares about her.

**Part One**

It all started with a note.

The blood & tear stained note fell to the floor as she stood on the chair. She was in her cheerleading uniform. It seemed fitting. Her wrists were dripping blood but that would take too long. She put her head through the noose and kicked the chair.

The scream filled the house. "QUINNIE!" Judy Fabray stood under her daughter and held her up. Russel Fabray came to see what was going on. He cut the rope and called 9-1-1 while Judy held the body of her dying daughter.

Russel Fabray looked over at Judy and said "How are we going to spin this?"

"Spin this?" Judy asked. "You really care about our status right now?"

"People will talk Judy!" Russell seemed shocked that his wife didn't understand.

"Our daughter is dying!"

"I will go meet the EMTs." As Russell Fabray left the room, Judy saw the note. She picked it up. She slipped it in her pocket. Russell was not going to just be able to brush this away. She wouldn't allow it.

"Quinnie," Judy whispered. "Hang in there, okay. We are gonna help you."

Judy rode with Quinn in the ambulance. Russell wanted to clean up the room. He didn't want any evidence of a suicide. Judy looked at the note that she had hid in her pocket.

_I can't live a lie any more._

_I'm sorry Rachel._

That was all it said. Why would she only apologize to Rachel? Judy didn't understand what was going on.

News quickly got around Lima, Ohio, that Quinn Fabray had died. Everyone at William McKinley High School was in shock. No one knew how Head Cheerleader Quinn Fabray had died. They read it in the obituaries that there was a private service. Family Glee Club was somber. Noone spoke. Finn stared at the ground. Puck's eyes were red. No one would look at each other. Tears dripped down Rachel's face. Mr. Schuester tried to get the club to talk about it. "We lost one of our members…" he began.

"Mr. Schue, with all due respect," Santana said. "Quinn was much more than that. I'd rather we not talk about her." She gulped.

Brittany nodded. "Quinn was more than anyone will ever understand."

Judy Fabray walked into the room. Every student gasped. Finn stood up, "Mrs. Fabray, I…"

She cut him off. "I need to speak with Rachel Berry."

Mr. Schue wasn't sure why Judy Fabray would want to speak with Rachel Berry. He was kind of nervous about allowing it. Quinn and Rachel never were friends. Not that he could tell. Rachel just stood up and nodded. She walked out with Judy Fabray.

Judy and Rachel walked side by side in silence to Judy's car. "I need you to come with me. Please."

"Why?" Rachel choked out.

"Quinn wrote a note."

"It was suicide?" Rachel's stomach knotted and she bawled. Why hadn't she noticed that Quinn was suicidal? Maybe she could have helped her. She always knew Quinn was hiding something behind her cool exterior but suicide?

Judy pulled her into a tight hug. Judy took the note out of her pocket and handed it to Rachel as Rachel got in the car. Rachel read it over and over again. Why her? Why would Quinn apologize to her? She tormented tons of students. So surely that wasn't the reason.

Judy watched the emotions flutter over Rachel's face. Shock. Confusion. Hurt. And something else. Something underlying all of that. Could it be? No, she must be mistaken. She started driving.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

**A/N: **I was waiting til I had at least one review to post Part 2. So it is thanks to w1cked that I am posting this now. Thanks for reading.

"I don't know why she only wrote those two sentences. I don't know why she did this. I was hoping you'd help me understand," Judy whispered.

"I don't know," Rachel said tears pouring out her eyes. "I wish I did."

Judy nodded. She really didn't expect Rachel to know. The only person who knew what that note really meant was Quinn.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked.

"Russell can't know I brought you here. No one can know. No one can know any of this. Not yet. Okay?"

Rachel nodded.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"We are at a facility that keeps secrets. A hospital of sorts."

Rachel chewed her lip. Dare she hope? No, she didn't dare. "Why?"

"Just follow me Rachel."

Rachel followed Judy into the building, up 3 flights of stairs and down to the third door on the left. Rachel gasped and ran to the hospital bed. "Quinn."

Quinn lay completely still. "She is in a coma. Russell thinks it is better to let everyone think she is dead. He says that way if she dies we won't have to go over it again and if she doesn't she can start anew."

Rachel just stared at Quinn.

"But I'm not stupid. He doesn't know I have this note. He doesn't even know it exists. For whatever reason her note was apologizing to you."

Rachel just stared at Quinn. Tears rolled down her eyes. "She's alive," she whispered.

Rachel went to school the next day. She kept her promise. She didn't mention Quinn to anyone. She decided to skip Glee. Finn stopped her as she was leaving the school. "Aren't you coming to Glee?"

"No."

"Why not? You love Glee."

"I can't Finn. Not any more. Not right now." Secretly she thought not until Quinn is back but she couldn't tell him that.

"Just come. Schue says today is important."

"Fine." She walked to Glee with him. She would go see Quinn right after and tell her about it.

"Good, you two are here," Will Schuester said as Finn & Rachel sat down.

Rachel just stared at him.

"I think we all should do songs about how we feel about Quinn and –"

Rachel stood up. "No!"

"What? Rachel this will be therapeutic."

"What the hell, Rachel? We all know you didn't like Quinn but…" Mercedes began.

"Fuck you Mercedes. Don't presume to tell me what you know! You don't know anything about me or how I feel about Quinn. I will not talk or sing about my feelings about Quinn with any of you."

Mercedes was thrown off by Rachel's swearing. "Felt," she corrected. "How you felt about her."

"No, Mercedes. How I fucking FEEL about her. I can still feel you know!"

Everyone was thrown off when Rachel stormed out. It wasn't a normal diva storm out. She kicked the garbage can over and swore at them all.

Santana gave a smile. "Quinn would have loved that. Berry is right, though. Fuck this. You guys didn't know Quinn like I did. I am not singing with you." Santana & Brittany left.

Mr. Schuester just stared dumbfounded.

Rachel arrived at the hospital and sat by Quinn's bed. She took her hand and held it. "School is boring without you in it. Santana lost her spice. Coach Sylvester is heartbroken. I know, right? Who knew she had a heart? Seriously Quinn we need you. I wasn't going to go to Glee today but Finn made me. He insisted that Schue said it was important. He wanted us to sing about you. I said no. How can I sing about you Quinn? You are alive and no one knows but me. Mercedes accused me of not liking you. She was way out of line. I always liked you. Even when you threw slushies at me or called me names. There was just something. I just… Quinn, I need you to wake up." Rachel's tears fell. She kissed Quinn's forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow. I have to go home. Wake up for me Quinn."


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Quinn looked around. She couldn't understand where she was. There was no one there. Everything was white. She noticed a door. She walked towards it. As she went to reach for the doorknob, the door opened. "Ms. Fabray," the young woman smiled. "I was hoping we'd meet soon."

Quinn stared at the woman. She must have been in her early 20s. She had long brown hair that was up in a ponytail. She wore glasses and carried a clipboard. She was taller than Quinn.

"Where am I?" Quinn asked.

The woman smiled. "Most people would ask for an introduction first. However, considering the circumstances I suppose I can forgive that slight. I am Natalia. You can call me Nat. As to where you are, that is a little harder. You see this is a place where secrets are kept and sometimes revealed."

"Oh." Quinn didn't understand what Nat could possibly mean.

Rachel went to school. She walked up to her locker and stared inside. But her mind was miles away. She thought about how it would be different with Quinn there. She smiled. Quinn may have always been mean but she knew that Quinn had her reasons.

Finn walked up to her. "Why did you leave Glee like that?"

"Didn't feel like singing."

"You were swearing Rachel. Rachel Berry never swears."

"I guess you are wrong about Rachel Berry then, Finn," Rachel said shutting her locker.

"Rach, Quinn is gone. We have to accept that."  
>"Fuck off Finn! God, why is it so fucking easy for you to just accept it? Don't you care at all? You dated her! Doesn't she mean anything to you?" Rachel pushed Finn away from her. "Stay away from me."<p>

"Rachel, I just…"

"Shut up Hudson!" Santana said walking up. "You said your piece. She said hers. Leave her alone." Santana wasn't sure what was going on with Rachel but she knew Quinn better than anyone. She knew that Quinn never hated Rachel. Sure, she was mean to Rachel. They all were but Santana wasn't an idiot. She could see there was something about Rachel that Quinn refused to acknowledge. "Berry, can I talk to you?"

Rachel looked to Santana. She was Quinn's best friend. It wasn't fair that she knew Quinn wasn't dead but Santana didn't. However, she knew if she said anything she wouldn't be able to see Quinn anymore so she just nodded.

"I like how you stood up for Q, yesterday. No one gets Q. No one got Q, I mean." She hung her head. "She wasn't a bitch. She did bitch things, sure. But we are cheerleaders. It is expected of us. Do you think Coach Sylvester would have let her be Head Cheerleader if she wasn't a bitch?"

Rachel shook her head. She stared up at Santana. "I'm sorry. I know she…" She couldn't finish the sentence because even before she knew that Quinn wasn't actually dead she refused to use past tense.

Santana seemed to sense Rachel didn't want to use past tense. "I get it, Berry. She is still alive in here." Santana touched her chest where her heart is. "She always will be."

Rachel bit her lip and nodded. "Always."


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Rachel got to the hospital. She took her spot beside Quinn. "I talked to Santana today. She yelled at Finn for bothering me. I wanted to tell her that you are alive. But it isn't my place. I know you are going to wake up though. You have to. I need you to. Quinn, I've been thinking a lot. About you. I know you threw slushies at me. I know you hurled insults at me. But I saw you Quinn. The laughter never reached your eyes. Even though, you were doing those things to me, I wanted to hug you. I wanted to tell you that it would be okay. That you would be okay. When they told us you were dead, I cried. I spent every minute crying. All that potential lost. You are an amazing woman, Quinn. Amazing. I think I might love you, given the chance."

Quinn looked at Natalia. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Natalia asked looking amused.

"_You are an amazing woman, Quinn. Amazing. I think I might love you, given the chance."_

"Rachel! Rachel, where are you?" Quinn started searching.

"It is only you and I here, Quinn. Who is Rachel?"

"She is this girl I go to high school with," Quinn replied as she sat down.

"Why don't you tell me about her?"

"What's to tell? She gets made fun of a lot. Mostly by me and the other cheerleaders."

"I see. How does that make you feel?"

"Is that what this is?" Quinn laughed. "Therapy?"

"No. It is whatever you want it to be."

"I will visit you every day. Your mom said it was okay if I did. She is actually kind of cool. I know you weren't expecting to hear that. Your mother really does care about you. I care about you Quinn. I always have. I always will." Rachel looked at Quinn lying so still in the hospital bed. She placed her head on Quinn's chest. She wrapped her arms around Quinn. "I just wish you would wake up. I want to talk to you. I need to know why you apologized to me. I need to know what lie you are living. Please Quinn just wake up."

"Okay so this isn't therapy? I don't get it."

"What is the last thing you remember, Quinn?" Natalia asked.

"I wrote a note. I cut my wrist. Then I climbed on a chair preparing to die."

Natalia nodded. "Yes, you did."  
>"So I'm dead?"<p>

"Do you feel dead?"

Quinn smiled. "No more so than I did before."

"So you felt dead before. Is that why you wanted to kill yourself?"

"No. Yes. I don't know."

"You don't know why you wanted to die?" Natalia looked concerned.

"No, I mean I do know. Just… it's hard to explain. This sure seems like it is therapy."

"Hmmm… maybe, it is then. It could be therapy of sorts. The boss doesn't tell me these things. I, personally, am just trying to understand. I never did understand this concept of suicide. You have a life. I think you are meant to live it."

Quinn laughed. "I wish it were that easy."

Natalia looked genuinely confused. "It isn't?"

Quinn shook her head. "I wasn't living my life."

"Oh? Whose life were you living?"

"I don't know. Someone who wasn't me. I was mean. I didn't want to be mean but I felt like I had to be."

"Why?"

Quinn chewed her lip. "My religion. My family."

Natalia scoffed. "Your religion? Really? Why does everyone blame God? That isn't fair."

"I'm not blaming Him. It's my fault. I am the sinner."

"Oh. I see. Now, we are getting somewhere. How are you a sinner?"

"I'm gay."

Natalia shook her head. "Love isn't a sin. Who the fuck comes up with this shit?"

Quinn looked utterly shocked. This girl didn't seem like the type to swear.

"I'm not supposed to swear, strictly speaking. However, the boss accepts that sometimes anger & confusion can take over. Even for us."

"For us? What does that mean? You are human, aren't you?"

Natalia just smiled. "So you are gay. Is that why you did it?"

"Kind of, I guess. Not exactly though. I mean it is a big part of it but… I think I am in love with a girl I spent years tormenting."

"You tormented someone and you think loving is a sin?" Natalia looked completely thrown for a loop. "I will never understand people," she mumbled.

"Rachel is…"

"Rachel!" Natalia smiled. "That is the girl you were calling for. The one you thought you heard."

Quinn smiled back at her. "Yea. She is an amazing woman. She is beautiful and sweet. Despite all the torment she has been put through she holds her head high."

"So, I'm not sure I understand. If she is so wonderful why did you torment her?"

Quinn hung her head. "If I told my family how I felt about Rachel, they would disown me. And high school… it is just as cruel."

"Oh. Hmmm… Well, if you could go back, what would you do?"

Quinn gulped. What would she do? Would she change anything? Yes she would. "I would tell Rachel that I am sorry. I would beg for her forgiveness even though I don't deserve it."

"Would you tell her how you feel about her?"

"I… I don't know."

"How about your family and friends? Would you tell them you are gay?"

"I… yes. Yes, I'd be true to who I am. I mean, you really think God is okay with that."

Natalia smiled. "I know He is. Baby doll, God is love. He loves all His children. He created you. Do you feel like you chose to be gay?"

"No. I tried not to be."

She smiled. "No more than anyone else chose to be straight. No you are who you are. God loves you."


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Rachel found out Quinn was alive. Two weeks since she attended a Glee Club meeting. She would not go back until Quinn was awake. No one bugged her in the halls any more. They left her to herself. She would visit Quinn every day and tell her what was going on and beg her to wake up.

She sat in Spanish class, doodling on a piece of paper while Mr. Schuester droned on. She had drawn hearts, stars and Quinn's name. The door to the classroom flung up. Rachel looked up. There stood Judy Fabray. "Rachel," she said staring right at Rachel.

"Mrs. Fabray," Will Schuester began.

He didn't finish his sentence as Rachel grabbed her bag & rushed out of the classroom beside Judy. "Is she…?" she whispered.

"No. But there was movement. Her hand. Plus the doctors said it looked like R.E.M sleep."

"She moved her hand," Rachel whispered. She wouldn't get her hopes up. She couldn't.

Everyone in Mr. Schuester's Spanish class had the same thought. "That was weird."

Mr. Schuester looked dumbfounded.

Santana turned to look at Brittany. Brittany shrugged.

Merecedes voiced what everyone was thinking. "What the fuck was that?"

"I think we are finally getting somewhere Quinn. Look around you. It is no longer white."

"Wha-?" Quinn started but she looked around. It looked like her room. Except it didn't. It looked like what her room would look like if she was free to be herself. Her cheerleading stuff was still there but there were also posters of girls. Beside her bed was a picture of Rachel. She picked it up and whispered, "Rachel."

"Yep. It is definitely time."

"Time for what?"

Natalia just smiled.

Rachel held Quinn's hand. "Your mom said your hand moved. You need to wake up Quinn. Please I know you can do it. Wake up for me."

"Rachel," Quinn whispered. It was almost as though the name was too sweet for her mouth.

Judy stood back watching.

Rachel bit her lip to stop the tears. "I am right here Quinn. Open your eyes."

"Rachel," Quinn said again. This time her eyes fluttered open.

Rachel smiled. "You're awake," she whispered.

"Where am I?" She looked down at Rachel's hand holding hers.

Rachel noticed and went to pull her hand away but Quinn interlaced their fingers and held on.

"You're in a hospital Quinnie," Judy answered.

"Not my room?"

"No. You tried to—"

"I know." Quinn nodded. She looked at Rachel, "Why are you here?"

Again Rachel tried to take her hand back but Quinn held on. "I mean I have always been mean to you. Out of everyone you are the one who showed up?"

Rachel smiled. "I will always show up for you."

Russell Fabray burst in. "What is going on? The doctors said she was waking up!" Then he spotted Rachel. "What is she doing here?"

"She has been here every day since…" Judy started to say since the accident but it wasn't an accident.

"She has no right! No one is supposed to know. Get out!" he yelled.

Quinn clung to Rachel's hand and whispered, "Don't leave me."

Rachel smiled at her. "Never," she whispered back.

"NO! You cannot make her leave. How often have you been here? I invited her! I think she is the reason Quinn woke up," Judy responded.

Quinn was shocked. Not only did her mother defend Rachel to her father but she was totally right about why Quinn woke up.

"No one is supposed to know she is alive."

"What?" Quinn said sitting up.

Rachel pushed her back down gently. "Don't get up. Not until the doctors say you can."

Quinn looked at Rachel. She decided to ignore her parents. "People think I'm dead?"

Rachel nodded.

"So they know I attempted suicide but they don't know I failed?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. They don't know anything about the suicide."

"How do they think I died?"

"Some big conspiracy."

"Why are you here?"

"Your mom thought you'd want me here."

"She did?"

Rachel nodded.

"Why did you think that Judy?" Russell said.

Rachel didn't mention the note because she knew Russel didn't know about it.

"Quinn's note."

"Quinn didn't leave a note."

"Yes, she did. Do you still have it Rachel?"

Rachel pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to Judy.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

**A/N** Re-edited to make sure I added the breaks back in. Sorry about that. Thanks for pointing it out.

"So I guess we have to tell people I am alive," Quinn smiled sitting on the couch next to Rachel. It had been a week since she woke up. Rachel missed the whole week of school. Her dads after finding out about Quinn had allowed her to spend the time with Quinn.

"Yea, they are gonna be thrown for a loop," Rachel smiled.

"I can't believe my father wanted to keep this a secret."

"I'll be with you every step of the way, if you want me to," Rachel said looking at Quinn.

"Of course I do."

"I'd understand if you wanted things at school back to how they were."

"No," Quinn took Rachel's hand. "Never."

Rachel smiled.

"Natalia would not be pleased if I didn't keep my promises."

"Natalia? Who is Natalia?"

Quinn smiled. "I think she is my guardian angel."

"Are you sure you are ready for school, Quinn?" Judy Fabray asked standing in the doorway.

"My therapist says I am. As long as I continue seeing her."

"I will make sure Quinn is okay at school, I promise, Ms. Fabray."

Judy smiled. "Thank you Rachel."

"I think I should just show up at school. Like totally not tell anyone. Just show up."

Rachel laughed. "You will scare the crap out of people!"

"Come on Rach, it will be awesome."

"I'll drive you."

"Well Figgins will have to know but you can scare everyone else," Judy said. She left the room shaking her head.

They walked into the school side by side. Everyone stared. No one spoke. Until Santana spotted them. She screamed "QUINN!" She ran & threw herself around the girl. Tears dripped from Santana's cheeks.

"It is you. You are alive." She held on tight not wanting to ever let go.

Brittany came up to them and hugged them both. Rachel stood off to the side, awkwardly until Quinn reached out & pulled her into the hug. "Group hug," she whispered.

Santana pulled back. "What the fuck, manhands! Why didn't you tell us?"

Rachel hung her head down.

"No!" Quinn took Rachel's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "You don't get to call her names and you don't get to make her feel bad. She didn't tell you because my father wanted everyone to think I was dead. The only reason Rachel knew I wasn't was my mother brought her to me & made her promise not to tell anyone that I was in a coma."

"A coma, Q?" Brittany asked.

"For reals? You were comatose? What happened?" Santana asked.

"I…" Rachel gave Quinn's hand a soft squeeze encouraging her. "I tried to kill myself."

The students at McKinley were shocked to see Quinn Fabray alive. Some of them found the fact she was hanging out with Rachel Berry even more of a shock. Rachel wouldn't leave Quinn's side. She knew Quinn was going to therapy 3 times a week but she needed someone with her to help her still. Rachel wanted to be that someone.

Other than Santana & Brittany no one really spoke to Quinn and Rachel. They just couldn't get over the shock. Rachel drove Quinn home. They sat in the Fabray driveway. "Quinn, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright."

"I know the first day was tough. I guess we should have let people know. Santana was right to…"

"Stop. You did as my mother asked you to. If you didn't you might not have been able to visit me."

Rachel nodded. "When you are ready, we need to talk about what happened and your note."

"Yea. I know. Soon." Quinn hugged Rachel. "Thank you." She would tell Rachel everything. She knew she had to but she needed to sort through things first.

"So, Quinn, you were telling me last time that your suicide attempt wasn't a cry for help but a scream for death. What do you mean by that?"

"If it was a cry for help, I wouldn't have come so close to dying. I wouldn't have cut my wrists & tried to hang myself. It was a scream for death cuz I couldn't imagine breathing anymore. It hurt to feel."

"Okay, I see. Why did it hurt to feel?"

This was it. The big reveal. "Because I am in love with Rachel. Or at least I think I am in love with her. I mean I know I love her and I certainly could be in love with her. She is so amazing but before I could never tell her that."

"But you can now?"

"Maybe. I mean now that I am seeing it is okay to be gay."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"When I was in the coma, I had a dream."

"So you were talking to your subconcious?"

"Sure, if you want to see it that way. I'd rather believe it was my guardian angel." She didn't want to tell her therapist that she was sure it was an angel and not really a dream. She didn't want to get locked up.

A week of going to school. It was Hell. People looked at her like she was a ghost. She supposed in a sense, to them she was. She was glad she had Rachel to keep her sane. She figured that was confusing people too. Thursday night Quinn asked Rachel if she'd come over for a movie night on Friday. Rachel grinned. "I'd love to Quinn." She never got to hang out with friends like that. It was always just her & her dads.

Rachel was nervous on Friday. She knew she shouldn't be. She was just going to watch a movie with a friend. But she was really nervous when she showed up at Quinn's house.

Quinn answered the door & smiled. "I am so glad you came."

"Was there ever any doubt that I would show up tonight?"

Quinn grinned. "I guess not."

"I was wondering if you had chosen movies to watch. I have a wide selection of taste in movies. I would gladly…"

She was cut off by Quinn's laugh. "I chose movies. I am sure you will like them." She had chose movies. She was very specific when she chose those movies. She told Rachel she bought them some Veggie Chips.

Rachel smiled at her. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did."

Rachel sat down on the couch. Quinn put a movie in and threw a blanket over them. She pulled her knees up on the couch and cuddled into Rachel. "What is this movie?" Rachel asked putting her arm around Quinn assuming Quinn was cold.

"Oh, a cheerleading movie."

As the movie started Rachel turned to Quinn. "Have you seen this before?"

Quinn shook her head. "Shh… let's watch."

"Okay but it isn't really about cheerleading."

"Shhh…."

The movie ended. "Quinn," Rachel began.

"You didn't like But I'm A Cheerleader, Rach? I heard you laugh."

Rachel smiled. "Yes it was funny. I was just going to ask you…"

"Wait, Rach. Let's watch the next movie now!" Quinn jumped up and put the next movie in.

"What is this one about?"

"Oh a girl is getting married. She meets someone at her wedding. It is british."

"What is it called?"

"Imagine Me & You."

Rachel smiled. She knew that movie. She wondered if Quinn was trying to tell her something but she was too afraid to ask.


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

Song Used is Lean On Me by Bill Withers

**A/N **Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. To be honest, I thought I had separators in the story already. I guess I accidently got rid of them when I was reformatting. I will try to keep a closer eye on that.

"Quinn," Rachel began turning to look at the blonde.

"Wait, Rachel. I know we need to talk. I really want to. Just give me a minute. I have a lot to say."

Rachel nodded.

Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers. "I know you want to know about the note but I should start at the beginning. Why I tried and everything."

Rachel gulped and gave Quinn's hand a light squeeze.

"I spent years trying to figure out who I was. As I started to realize who I was, I started to realize I'd go to Hell."

"Quinn," Rachel started to tell her that would never happen.

"No, Rach. Please let me finish."

"Okay."

"I realized that I was gay, Rachel. That isn't okay in this family. This strict upbringing. I thought God hated me."

"God doesn't…"

Quinn laughed "You just have to get your words in don't you?"

Rachel just smiled at her. Then she pretended to zip her lips.

"I need to tell you something about being in the coma. I know I am skipping ahead but this is important."

Rachel nodded.

"I met my guardian angel. I know it was her. She said that God is okay with me being gay."

Rachel pulled Quinn into a hug. "Of course He is. He made you that way."

Quinn held on to Rachel. She wasn't even going to comment about Rachel speaking again. As Quinn pulled away from the hug she looked at Rachel. "But I didn't know that when I tried to take my life."

Rachel took a deep breath.

Quinn pulled both of Rachel's hands into her own. "I was afraid, Rachel. Of how my family would react. Of how my friends would react. Of how you would react."

"Me?" Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Quinn, I have two gay dads. Why would I be bothered by it?"

"I tormented you for years Rachel."

Rachel stared at Quinn. She gave Quinn's hands a soft squeeze. There had to be more to that. There was no connection between being gay and tormenting Rachel. Not as far as Rachel could tell.

Quinn let go of Rachel's hands and looked away. "I tormented you because I had feelings for you. I couldn't control how I felt so I thought I could control how I reacted around you." Tears were pouring down her cheeks. "I thought if I was mean to you then…"

Rachel put her hands on the side of Quinn's face and pulled Quinn's face towards her. "Look at me."

Quinn looked at Rachel while Rachel wiped away the tears with her thumbs. "Quinn, I understand why you did it. I do." She pulled Quinn into a close hug.

Quinn held onto Rachel. Her body was shaking from crying. Rachel just kept holding her. "Quinn, I always knew you never hated me."

"I could never hate you."

Quinn rocked back and forth in Rachel's arms. Rachel held Quinn until Quinn stopped crying and her breathing calmed down.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked as she pulled back and looked at Rachel.

"Of course. So is there more you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to die because living hurt. Seeing you with Finn all the time, missing Beth, being gay, not being able to talk about it… It was all too much to bear."

"I am so glad you are going to therapy. Promise me you will come to me if you feel like that again. Please. Promise me. I don't want you to hurt yourself again."

"I promise."

Rachel wanted to tell Quinn she liked her too but she didn't think Quinn would really be ready for that. Friends first. She smiled at Quinn. "So nice choice in movies."

Quinn laughed. "I wanted to ease into my confession."

"Ease? You might as well have hit me with a rainbow painted board that said 'I'm GAY!'"

Quinn laughed. "Shut up!"

"You shut up," Rachel said grabbing a pillow off the couch and smacking Quinn with it. She wanted to take away from the seriousness of the talk. It seemed to work since Quinn tackled her and started tickling her.

"NOT FAIR!" Rachel yelped trying to get away from Quinn.

"Like it was fair for you to blindside me with that pillow?" Quinn arched an eyebrow.

"That was most definitely fair. I was simply trying to…" 

"Rachel!"

"What?"

"Shut up!" Quinn said smacking Rachel with a pillow and running away.

"Rach, you are gonna come hang out tomorrow, right?" Quinn asked standing at the door as Rachel got was about to leave.

"Of course, Quinn. You know I am always just a phone call away, right?"

Quinn nodded. Rachel pulled her into a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow Quinn."

Rachel drove home with a smile on her face. Quinn Fabray liked her. That made her absolutely giddy. She was able to hold Quinn. It felt so right. One day she was gonna tell Quinn that the feelings were mutual. Some day. She pulled into the drive way and walked in the house with a smile plastered on her face.

"How were the movies?" Hiriam asked.

"Excellent daddy! We had a great time."

Hiriam smiled at his little girl. "What did you two watch?"

"But I'm A Cheerleader and Imagine Me & You."

Leroy looked at his daughter. "Why those two?'

Rachel shrugged. "Why not? They are great movies."

It was not time to tell her parents about Quinn's confession. Normally Rachel would be posting a myspace video on a Friday night. She wondered if she still should. She logged onto myspace and saw she had a message.

**You better still be posting a video.**

She laughed as she read the message from Quinn again. She messaged Quinn back.

**Okay I'll post a video. This song is especially for you.**

She set up her webcam. Her smile was huge as she put on the music and got ready to sing.

_Sometimes in our lives _

_We all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise _

_We know there is always tomorrow_

She was grinning. Now that Quinn was okay. There always would be tomorrow.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_Til I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

She definitely would need someone to lean on and she wanted Quinn to be that person for her. Rachel didn't really have any friends.

_Please swallow your pride_

_If I have things you need to borrow_

_For noone can fill those of your needs_

_That you won't show_

She was so glad Quinn showed her today what she was feeling.

_You just call on me brother, when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

As she sang she thought of Quinn. She thought of how Quinn leaned on her.

_Lean on me when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_Til I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_You just call on me brother, when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you'd understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_If there is a load you have to bear_

_That you can't carry_

_I'm right up the road_

_I'll share your load_

_If you just call me_

_You just call on me brother, when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you'd understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_Call me (If you need a friend)_

_Call me (Call me)_

_Call me (if you need a friend)_

_Call me (if you ever need a friend)_

_Call me (Call me)_

_Call me_

_Call me (if you need a friend)_

She posted the video and started going through her emails. Within a couple minutes she had a comment. She clicked it.

**That was beautiful, Rach**. It was from Quinn.

Rachel smiled. She had a compliment on her myspace from Quinn Fabray. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Her cell went off. She picked it up and read the text. **Thanks. That meant a lot to me.**

She sent a text back to Quinn. **I'm glad that you liked it. I meant it. You can always lean on me.**

**Sweet dreams, Rach. See you tomorrow.**

**Sweet dreams, Quinn. Tomorrow for sure.**


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

Rachel woke up Saturday morning with a smile on her face. She picked up her cell phone and sent a text to Quinn. **Good morning. Hope you slept well.**

Quickly she received a text back. **Good morning early riser. When are you coming over?**

**When do you want me to? **Rachel sent back.

**Honestly? Now.**

Rachel smiled when she read the text. **In that case, I am on my way.**

**:) See ya soon, Rach.**

Rachel headed downstairs. "Hey baby girl, where are you off to?" Leroy asked.

"Quinn's," Rachel replied with a smile.

"Haven't you been going there a lot lately?" Hiram asked.

"Yes, daddy. Quinn is my friend. Right now she needs a good friend more than ever."

Both her dads nodded in understanding. "Alright, sweetie. Have fun," Hiram said.

Quinn ran outside as Rachel pulled up. "Let's go grab some breakfast," she smiled. "Unless you already ate."

"Nope, haven't eaten yet."

"Awesome! You're driving."

Rachel laughed. "Good to know that I am good for something."

"You are good for a lot," Quinn replied softly.

Quinn's phone went off. She looked down at it. Rachel looked over and saw Quinn frowning.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Finn," Quinn replied.

"Oh. If you don't mind me asking, what is it that Finn has done?"

Quinn smiled at her. "Of course I don't mind you asking Rach. It is stupid. He just sent me a text."

"What is wrong with that? You and Finn are friends, right?"

"He wants to be more. He says that when he thought I was dead he realized he couldn't live without me."

Rachel slammed on the brakes. "WHAT!"

"Rachel, what's wrong? I don't want to be with him. You know that. Why are you freaking out?"

"Because Finn is a lying piece of –"

Quinn pulled Rachel to her and hugged her. As she saw angry tears dripping down Rachel's face. "Shh… it's okay, Rach."

Rachel cried. "No," she shook her head. "When I thought you were gone, I was devasted. I was lost. We weren't even friends and it hurt me to the core. It tore me apart."

Quinn held her tighter. Though she hated seeing Rachel hurting, she did enjoy knowing Rachel had cared that much.

"Finn, he told me that we just had to move on. Of course by this point I knew you were alive but he didn't and that pissed me off so much. He had dated you and he was being—" She sobbed.

"I don't care how Finn felt or how he feels. I care about you, Rachel." Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek softly.

Rachel turned her head slightly and met Quinn's lips with a soft peck of her own.

Quinn smiled. She knew it was just a friendly peck on the lips but it felt so amazing to have Rachel's lips on hers.

Rachel's heart soared. She didn't realize how that soft kiss would make her feel. Her heart was leaping. Her body was on fire. Her lips wanted more. But she fought the urge to pull Quinn into a passionate kiss.

'Friends first,' she told herself. "So where do you want to eat?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know who sells vegan food, so wherever you want."

Rachel smiled. "Okay I got just the place. But just so you know, I'd eat anywhere you wanted to. There is always something on the menu I can eat."

"Did you want to go shopping with me?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Sure, what are we shopping for?"

"New clothes. I should change my look," Rachel replied.

Quinn shook her head. "Pull over, Rach."

"Um, okay," Rachel replied as she pulled to the side of the road.

"Look at me Rachel." As Rachel looked at her, Quinn took Rachel's hand in her own. "Promise me you won't change for anyone."

"I thought you thought my shirts are childish and…"

"No. Stop. Please. Rachel, that wasn't me. That was my insecurities. YOU are beautiful. I love your arygle sweaters with different animals on them. They are adorable. They are you. Rach, I know I am a major bitch…"

"No, you aren't," Rachel said cutting Quinn off. "You may have done bitchy things." Rachel smiled as she thought about Santana saying that to her after the confrontation with Finn. "You are not a bitch, though."

"Promise me you won't change."

Rachel grinned. "How about I just get a few new shirts and jeans but keep my skirts and argyle sweaters? Then I won't really be changing."

Quinn smiled. "I think I could handle that."

Rachel came out of the change room in jeans and a purple v-neck shirt.

Quinn bit her lip. "Looks great!" 'Hot even,' she thought to herself.

Rachel smiled. "You say that to everything I try on."

"Well everything looks great. I can't help it that you can pull off any look."

Rachel laughed. "Okay I am gonna go change back into my clothes, buy these then we can get going."

"Awesome! Where are we going?"

"To my place. Meet my dads."

"Rachel, I am nervous." Quinn said. She had refused to get out of the car. The two of them sat in the driveway.

"Quinn, my dads will love you."

"I tormented you. Surely you told them that."

"They know. But they also know we are friends now. They know I am spending my day with you. They will love you."

"Rach…" Quinn's lip quivered.

Rachel pulled her into a hug. "They will love you. You are my best friend." Rachel kissed Quinn's temple.

"Come on, give them a chance. I'll be with you holding your hand."

Quinn grinned. "You'd hold my hand?"

"Definitely." Rachel got out of the car. She opened Quinn's door and took her hand. "Let's go."

Leroy & Hiram greeted Quinn with smiles. They knew this girl tormented their daughter before but they also knew that she was torturing herself in the process. They would not hurt her more by bringing it up.

"Hello Quinn, it is nice to meet you," Leroy said shaking her hand.

"Hello Mr. Berry. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Leroy smiled at her. "Please dear, call me Leroy."

Hiram shook Quinn's hand. "Nice to meet you, Quinn. Rachel has told us so much about you."

Quinn cringed. Rachel gave her hand a soft squeeze. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Berry," Quinn tried to smile.

"Please call me Hiram. And I simply meant she has talked about you non-stop all week. I am sure you know how hard it is to get her to stop talking when she gets going."

Quinn laughed. "Yea, but I think it is cute."

Rachel grinned. "See daddy! It is cute."

Hiram shook his head. "We just made lunch if you girls are hungry."

"I would love to join you," Quinn grinned

"I told you my dads would love you," Rachel said as they pulled up to Quinn's house.

"Stay the night," Quinn said impulsively.

"Okay. I'll call my dads," Rachel smiled at Quinn. She wasn't sure this was a good idea because she really wanted to kiss Quinn. She kept trying to remind herself, 'Friends first.' She took a deep breath as she got out of the car and wondered if maybe they had been friends long enough. Maybe they could slowly move the relationship forward. She would have to think about it.

The girls cuddled on the couch watching movies. Quinn loved that Rachel didn't mind when she wrapped her arm around Rachel or that Rachel moved in and put her head on Quinn's shoulder. Once she thought Rachel had drifted off to sleep, Quinn kissed the top of Rachel's head. "You make life worth living," she whispered.

Rachel smiled to herself. She snuggled in closer to Quinn.

"Rach, come on let's go to bed." Quinn nudged Rachel.

Rachel smiled as she opened her eyes. Quinn was asking her to come to bed. Sure it was innocent but it made her think of how in the future it could be less than innocent. "Okay, why did you let me fall asleep?"

"You looked cute."

They walked up the stairs and got changed into their pajamas. Since Rachel hadn't brought clothes she wore Quinn's pajamas. They climbed into bed. Rachel turned on her side to face Quinn. "Did you mean it?"

"You can't randomly ask a question and not tell me what it is in reference to," Quinn smiled lying on her side facing Rachel.

"When you said that you had feelings for me, did you mean it? Is that why you apologized to me in the note?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes that is why I apologized to you. If it makes you uncomfortable that I have feelings for you then you could sleep in the guest room."

Rachel brushed Quinn's hair behind her ear. "I keep telling myself friends first but we are friends, right?"

Quinn wasn't sure where this conversation was going and she didn't dare to hope that it was going where she wanted it to. "Of course we are friends, Rach."

Rachel moved forward and pressed her lips against Quinn's. Slowly Quinn started responding to the kiss.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist pulling her closer.

Quinn slowly pulled back. "What was that for?" she breathed out.

"I wanted to be friends first but I already knew I liked you more than that," Rachel responded.

"So," Quinn grinned, "Are you saying you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine

Song Used Good Morning Beautiful – Brad Paisley

Quinn woke up with Rachel's arms wrapped around her. She smiled. She really hoped Rachel would want to be out with their relationship. Normally Quinn would have wanted to hide but after almost dying and talking with her guardian angel she knew she couldn't. Quinn shifted so she could look at Rachel better. Rachel tightened her grip. Quinn grinned and faced Rachel. She kissed Rachel's nose.

Rachel opened her eyes. "Good morning."

Quinn smiled at Rachel and leaned on her elbow. She started singing.

_Good morning beautiful, how was your night?_

_Mine was wonderful with you by my side. _

_And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face_

_It's a good morning beautiful day_

Rachel smiled up at Quinn. She could get used to waking up like this.

_I couldn't see the light_

_Day from night, I had no reason to care_

_But since you came along I can face the dawn_

_Cause I know you'll be there_

_Good morning beautiful, how was your night?_

_Mine was wonderful with you by my side_

_And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face_

_It's a good morning beautiful day_

_I'll never worry if it's raining outside_

'_Cause in here with you girl, the sun always shines_

_Good morning beautiful, how was your night?_

_Mine was wonderful with you by my side_

_And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face_

_It's a good morning beautiful day, yeah_

_A good morning beautiful day_

_Good morning beautiful, a beautiful day_

_Good morning beautiful, good morning beautiful_

_A beautiful day, good morning beautiful day_

_A beautiful day, good morning beautiful_

Rachel pulled Quinn into a kiss. As she pulled back she smiled at Quinn, "I could get use to waking up like that."

Quinn dipped her head down and kissed Rachel again. "Me too." Rachel ran her fingers through Quinn's hair as she deepened the kiss.

As Quinn pulled back she looked at Rachel. "Rach, we need to talk about us."

Rachel nodded. She wasn't afraid. She knew Quinn cared. She cuddled into Quinn and put her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"I want everyone to know you are my girlfriend, Rach. I don't want to hide us but if you need an adjustment period, I'd understand. I know coming out isn't easy but I need to. For me. I am gonna come out regardless. But I will hide our relationship for you."

Rachel sat up. "Quinn, my dads are gay. I don't need to hide from them. And at school… why does it matter? Their opinions don't matter to me. You matter to me. I don't want to hide you."

Quinn beamed. "Really?"

Rachel nodded. Quinn kissed her. "I don't want to hide us."

Quinn and Rachel walked downstairs hand in hand. "Mom, can we talk?" Quinn asked turning to Judy Fabray.

"Of course, sweetie. What is this about?" Judy glanced at Rachel and Quinn's hands. She thought back to Quinn's note. Of course it made sense.

"I'm gay."

"Yes, dear."

"Mom, did you hear me? I am gay and I am dating Rachel."

Judy smiled. "I know, dear. I heard you. I am not deaf. Rachel is good for you. She helped you. She helped me by helping you."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Ms. Fabray."

"Why are you taking this so well?" Quinn asked.

"I am not you father. Besides Quinnie, I almost lost you forever. I am not gonna lose you now."

Quinn hugged her mother. "Thank you mom. I am so glad you kicked dad out because I know he wouldn't take it this well."

"Don't worry about your father."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Quinn."

"That was a lot easier than I expected."

"I think your mom figured it out because of the note sweetie," Rachel smiled. They were walking hand in hand to Rachel's place. It was too nice of a day to waste in the car.

"So, I was thinking, Rach. After we tell your dads about us, we don't have to tell the school."

Rachel dropped Quinn's hand. "Oh. Okay."

Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel's hand back into hers, interlocking their fingers. "I mean, we can just be us. No big coming out. Just walk in there holding hands. I don't want to hide us."

Rachel grinned. "That sounds good to me."

They walked into the Berry home. "Dad, Daddy!" Rachel called.

Leroy & Hiram were in the living room. "Yes, sweetie? Did you and Quinn have a good time?" Hiram asked.

"Yes, daddy!" Rachel exclaimed. "Quinn and I have something to tell you both."

Quinn bowed her head blushing. She was nervous.

Leroy looked at both of the girls. He had been wondering if they were together. They seemed like they cared for each other more than friends.

Hiram asked, "What is it honey?"

"Quinn and I are dating."

"Oh, uh… when did this happen?" Hiram asked.

"Yesterday. I have had feelings for Quinn for awhile and she has for me but neither of us knew how the other felt and we did not feel comfortable sharing that information. However, after everything that happened, we both have realized that life is too precious to waste caring about what other people think."

Leroy nodded. His daughter was a smart girl. "You realize school will be tough though, right? Can you handle that Quinn?"

"Yes, sir. I told my therapist I wanted to come out and she thought it was a good idea. It was being in the closet that was killing me. With Rachel by my side I know I can make it through anything."

Leroy smiled he like that answer.

"Since when are you gay?" Hiram asked staring at Rachel. "I mean what about Finn and that Noah kid?"

Rachel sighed. "I didn't say I am gay, though I do believe I am. Finn was an obsession but I think he was more an obsession of being seen instead of invisible. With Finn, I could notice Quinn more. Noah was something else altogether."

Quinn looked at Rachel and smiled. "Are you saying you dated Finn because of me?"

"Well… no… and yes. See, Quinn, I thought I wanted Finn. He was quarterback, popular… and he had you. Quinn I saw Finn but I couldn't see depth to him. However, you were dating him so there had to be some depth for Quinn Fabray to date him. I wanted to find that depth. Of course I didn't realize it could possibly be because I was crushing on you."

Leroy grinned. Hiram coughed. "We are still here sweetie."

"Sorry daddy. I just thought it was prudent that I explained to Quinn why I think that she—"

"Yes, Rach, I think they got it," Quinn smiled at her girlfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten

**A/N This is the final chapter of this fic. I am working on other fics. I hope you like it. Thanks for sticking with me. I have a one shot I will be posting soon. Then I am working on a BaM (from All My Children) Faberry crossover.**

"I'm nervous, Rach," Quinn said sitting in the car in the school parking lot.

"It is okay. We don't have to do this."

"Yes we do. I need to. I don't want to hide." She smiled at Rachel. "I just need you to give me a kiss to give me courage."

"That, I can definitely do." Rachel leaned over and captured Quinn's lips in a sweet kiss. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

"Okay. Just remember we can do this."

Quinn smiled. "Yea, we can."

The two girls got out of the car. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and interlocked their fingers. She took a deep breath. She could do this. Santana looked at Quinn & Rachel. She smirked. "Good job, midget. Landing the head cheerleader is no small feat."

Rachel replied. "Well Quinn is certainly a wonderful cheerleader, what I like about her runs much deeper than…"

She was cut off. "It was a compliment, dwarf. Take it."

"Oh well thank you Santana. You look lovely today."

Santana shook her head and went to walk off as Brittany came running up. "Rach, you look awesome today."

"Thanks Brittany. So do you, as always."

A football player that Rachel had never really noticed before looked at Quinn & Rachel. With a sneer he muttered, "Dykes."

"What the fuck did you call them!" Santana yelled as Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist trying to hold her back. "I can destroy you! Let me go B."

Quinn & Rachel each tried to help Brittany hold Santana back, but as strong as Brittany was, Santana had more strength when she was angry. If it wasn't for Mercedes and Sam walking up just then and grabbing on to Santana, she may have broke lose.

"You BETTER run! Fores I kick your ass!" Santana yelled at the retreating football player.

They all finally let go of Santana as soon as the football player was out of sight. "Thanks, San," Quinn said. "I appreciate it, but you don't need to get yourself expelled for me."

Santana shook her head. She wasn't going to let tears spill in front of people. She hugged Quinn and whispered in her ear. "I thought I lost you once. I won't lose you again."

Quinn looked at Rachel. "You okay?"

Rachel smiled. "Of course I am sweetie. Are you?"

Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug. "I will be," she whispered.

"Berry, we need to talk," Santana stated.

Rachel nodded. "Okay. We can talk Santana. Where would you…"

"This way." She pulled Rachel away from the others while Mercedes & Sam inquired what happened. "Did you push her to do this?" Santana asked softly.

"No, I would never. In fact, I repeatedly asked if she was sure. She said she needed to do this. That it is an important…"

"Shut up, Berry. I believe you. Just keep a close eye on her."

Rachel looked over at Quinn with a soft smile. She turned to Santana. "You don't need to worry about that." She walked back over to Quinn and took her hand.

"What was that about?" she asked looking between the two of them.

"Just wanted to get something straight with Berry," Santana said.

"But what…"

"Honey, don't worry about it. Are you ready to face the rest of the school?"

Quinn grinned when Rachel called her honey. "Yes. Definitely."

Quinn knew she could make it through the day. The football player may have gave her pause but she had good friends to support her. Her mother supported her. Her girlfriend. How she loved how Rachel looked out for her. She wasn't afraid because she had Rachel. Most of the day went without a hitch. Quinn & Rachel almost got slushied but Puck stopped the guys just in time. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

The guys might not have cowered if they hadn't seen Santana coming. Puck wasn't nearly as scary as Santana. "You best take off fores I RUIN you!" She yelled.

Quinn just laughed and pulled Rachel with her. She suddenly stopped and turned around. "I am still the Head Bitch in Charge here so don't even try to fuck with me or my girlfriend!" She smirked. "I can end you."


End file.
